Never would've thought
by LittleLizardLover
Summary: Human!AU When Arthur has to raise his kid brother alone, he never expected to meet someone with the same 'problem', But when he meets Yao, who does have the same problems, he might get more than a friend.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Since my other story wasn't going so well (As in I got writers block) I decided to do another one. It's England x China. There might be hints of other characters with one another, but you know, it's minor.**

** By the way, slight mentions of child abuse, and rape**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own hetalia,**

**0o0o0o0**

Life was anything but easy for Arthur Kirkland. His abusive parents had recently been arrested when the neighbours called the cops on them. Since he was twenty-three, the responsibility of his younger brother, Peter, was given to him. He worked double shifts at a local store, and made sure that Peter got to school every morning.

Sometimes he wondered if anyone had the same problem as him, he knew people probably did, but her wanted to know if he could meet someone like him.

Who knew today was going to be so special

0o0o0

Today was Arthur's day off, and he had decided to take Peter to the park, since Peter didn't have many friends. He watched Peter play on the playground with a young brunette girl and a slightly older boy.

After a few minutes, he noticed someone sit down next to him on the bench.

"Hello," Arthur said to the man who had sat beside him. The man had dark brown hair tied in a ponytail, and amber eyes

"Hello, aru," The man replied

"I'm Arthur,"

"Yao. Are you here with someone?"

"Yes, my younger brother"

"I'm here with my younger brother and sister,"

"Are you taking care of them for the day?"

"No, I take care of them alone. And you?"

"I take care of my brother alone too," Arthur turned back to Yao, " I never thought there was someone else taking care of their younger siblings alone"

"I didn't either, aru. Our parents were killed, so I moved into a small flat with them and have been taking care of them since then, aru"

"Our parents were arrested for being abusive," Neither knew why they were telling the other this. This was usually information they wouldn't tell anyone. They just ,sort of...trusted each other.

"What's your brother's name, aru?"

"His name is Peter. What're the names of your siblings?"

"The boy is Kiku, the girl is Mei"

"How old are they?"

"Kiku is eleven, aru. Mei is nine, aru"

"Peter is twelve,"

"Is that Peter over there, aru?" Yao pointed over to Peter, who was chasing around a small black haired girl.

"Yes, why?"

"He seems to be playing with Mei, aru"

"Oh, that's nice. Where's Kiku then?"

"Over there, aru. He's been anti-social since our parents, aru" Yao pointed to a young boy that was sitting underneath a tree, drawing something in the dirt with a stick.

"Oh, well maybe he'll get over it sometime. Maybe we could set up a playdate between Peter and Mei and Kiku?"

"Okay, aru. What's your phone number?" Arthur took out his cellphone and Yao did the same. They exchanged numbers, and put their phones away. They continued chatting, not noticing the two pairs of eyes watching them.

0o0Peter and Mei0o0

"Did they just exchange numbers?" Mei asked Peter. The two were spying on their older brothers from a bush.

"Yeah, they're still talking! Why do you think they exchange numbers?"

"Maybe they fell in love! Just like the prince and princess in the movies!" Mei said happily.

"Do you think they'll kiss?"

"Yucky! They wouldn't do that now!"

"Who knows. My brother has his... quirks" Peter laughed and Mei gave him an odd look.

"Quirks? What sorts? He isn't going to rape my brother, is he?!" Mei asked in a panic tone.

"No, he's just quick to trust people. What type of person is your brother, when it comes to trusting?"

"He doesn't trust easily. Lots of people in our family have hurt him, like really badly, so he doesn't trust many people,"

"Oh, I know how he feels than," Peter shuddered slightly, thinking about what his parents had done to him, " He seems to trust my brother though"

"I know. Maybe mine and your families will join and become one big family!"

"Yeah! That would be awesome!"

"At the wedding, I would make sure everyone is wearing something fashionable, and that there's lots of sweets and stuff!"

"That would be great. And there would be lots of dancing and loud music. Just like in the movies!"

"And maybe, our big brothers would have children and stuff!"

"How could they have children though? Aren't they both dudes?"

"Yeah, but when two people love each other very much, a stork comes and delivers them a baby!" Peter realized Mei probably didn't know the 'Birds and the Bees' yet. He had known it since he was very young, because of his 'parents', not like he thought of them of parents.

"Yeah, something along those lines. But, actually the couple has to spend a long time contacting the stork, and then the stork sends over the best child it could think of. Sometimes the child is older and sometimes it's a baby. Then, the parents have to go get the child, sometimes they have to cross the world!" Peter explained the process of adoption to her, so that her version didn't sound so odd.

"That's so cool! Do you think our brothers will have to spend a long time contacting the stork?"

"Maybe, that is, if they want to contact the stork"

"Big brother loves kids! He'll surely contact the stork!"

"My brother likes kids too, so maybe"

**A/N So, how do you like it. Sealand and Taiwan seem to be planning something between their siblings *wink wink***

**Yes I made Sealand older than Japan. Originally, instead of Japan, I was going to have Hong Kong, but I realized, since Hong Kong has been taken care of by both China _and_ England, he could have a different role later on in the story.**

** Tell me if I made anyone OOC. (since i probably did, but whatever) Also tell me if I made any major spelling mistakes.**

**Bye~**


	2. Moving in?

**A/N So chapter 2. **

** So, I was thinking, and I've decided that, there will be 1-3 updates a week, and if I don't update once a week, I'll actually have a reason.**

** Also, there was a big time skip, but it's not like anything important happened. This is important though, since there's like stuff.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything**

**0o0o0o0**

It had been four months since Arthur and Yao had met. The two often chatted and always made sure that the other was okay.

They were getting quite close actually, but that might just be the fact that Mei and Peter shoved them together on every occasion they could. The two young kids seemed keen on getting the two together.

On one occasion, Peter literally jumped out of a tree and shoved Arthur onto Yao. And another time, Mei locked the two in a closet together. They had been stuck there until Kiku came and unlocked the closet door for them.

0o0o

Today was one of those days where Arthur just _really_ wanted to lay in bed and do nothing at all, but of course, it was a Friday, and he had to get up to drive Peter to school, and go to work. He had found out that Yao worked at a restaurant down the street from where he worked, and that they had a relatively similar schedule, and Arthur sometimes drove Yao home, since Yao didn't have a care of his own.

That was basically all that kept him from quitting work.

Well, that and the fact that it was his only source of income.

He rolled out of his bed and quickly got dressed. He could hear Peter watching morning cartoons a few rooms away. He also heard girly giggling and a stove, so that meant that Yao had come with his younger siblings. Arthur gave Yao the spare key to his house since Yao's landlord was quite rude, and sometimes kicked him and his family out for a few days at a time, for no reason at all. Arthur had given Yao the key, telling him that it was better for him to stay at his home instead of paying money for a hotel.

He walked out of the room and went to the living room area. Peter and Mei were watching cartoons and Kiku was sketching something in his notebook.

Arthur moved on to the kitchen, where Yao seemed to be preparing breakfast for everyone in the house.

"Good morning" Arthur said

"Good morning, aru" Yao replied happily

"When did you get here?"

"Around midnight. The landlord came into the flat in the middle of the night and accused me of being too loud for him to sleep, aru"

"So he kicked you out for doing nothing at all?"

"Yeah, but he'll call me sooner or later, aru"

"You know, Yao, I'm starting to think it would be better if you just moved in with me. This happens at least twice a month"

"I know, aru. But, how would the kids react?" The kids would be the only problem. Arthur had inherited a house from his grand-mother, and the house currently had two empty rooms.

"Well, Mei and Peter wouldn't mind. I'm not sure about how Kiku would react"

"I don't think he would mind, aru. I think he's warming up to you guys, aru"

"Well then, you could tell your landlord, and you can get your stuff into the spare rooms, it's not like anyone's going to visit,"

"Okay, aru. I think it would be okay to move in with you, aru. I don't think there would be any problems"

"Do you want to call your landlord now? I mean, if your moving out, it doesn't really matter what your landlord thinks of you,"

"But I know it would be okay to move in with you and all, but isn't it a bit quick, aru? I didn't of it earlier, but we've only met four months ago, aru,"

"Hmm, yes, thinking of it now, it might be a bit quick, but it's not like we're complete strangers. You trust me, right?"

"Yes, aru. Why would I not trust you, aru? I have the keys to your house! Why would I not trust you?"

" Then don't you trust me enough to move in with me?"

"Fine, aru. I'll call my landlord, but it might take few days. He never picks up, aru"

"That's okay, usually moving in doesn't take a day,"

"Thank you for letting me move in, aru,"

0o0oPeter and Mei0o0o

The duo had been listening in to their older brothers' conversation since it had started, now that it had ended, both were grinning happily.

"Phase one of the plan is complete!" Mei said.

"But wasn't phase one kissing?" Peter asked.

"No, remember, Phase one was either kissing or moving in!"

"Oh, yeah. Now, since we're moving in together, Kiku will have to start helping with the plan, since he promised to!"

"What am I supposed to do to help again?" Kiku asked

"You have to draw a picture of them kissing, and like pictures of all five of us as a big family!" Mei replied

"Okay, but if we get in trouble, it was arr your idea"

"Okay, but don't worry, we won't get in trouble, Arthur and Yao totally like each other!" Peter said.

"Just being cautious," The conversation between the children was cut short when Yao called them into the dining room for breakfast.

0o0

"Kids, why are you being so quiet?" Arthur asked. All through out breakfast, the kids had been completely silent, apart from some giggles from Mei.

"No reason," Peter answered quickly. He and Mei glanced from Arthur to Yao and the duo giggled again.

"Is anything wrong, really, aru" Yao asked

"No! Nothing at all, we swear!" Mei said, still giggling

"Well, as long as you're all happy, aru"

"Okay, we're really happy, and we're not hiding anything at all!" Peter said. Mei hit his arm lightly and whispered something in his ear. Peter seemed to apologize and the two went back to eating and giggling.

0o0oWhen the kids are at school0o0o

"I think the kids are hiding something from us, aru" Yao told Arthur as they drove to the street where they worked

"Yeah, it's probably not bad though, they seem pretty happy about it. Honestly that's the happiest I've seen Peter since I've taken him in,"

"Yeah, Mei and Kiku seem happier too. Maybe moving in with one another will be better than we expected, aru"

"Yeah, maybe,"

**A/N End of chapter two! Thank you to everyone who faved, followed, and reviewed! It means so much to me!**

** Also, I was thinking, since no initial time was given, I was thinking that next chapter could be the end of the school year, so that means : BEACH DAY!**

** And, last thing, should England's former colonies and the other asian nations be added in, or should we just stay with the current main characters?**

**~Bye**


	3. End of School

**A/N So, chapter 3 guys. You know what this means?Next chapter, Everyone is going to the beach. I know that in most parts of the world it's late winter or early spring currently, but whatever.**

** Also, last chapter, I asked if I should add some of the asian nations and England's former colonies, and I decided to add some of England's former colonies (Next chapter) (Cough cough. Australia and his younger siblings cough cough) I might make them OOC, so sorry. And just an FYI, the whole story will include characters that might have been only shown in the webcomic/manga. (Such as most of the micronations)**

**0o0o**

The last day of school had just ended, and Peter and Mei were practically bouncing off the walls. They both seemed extremely excited that they were going to go to the beach the next day, and after that day, to an amusement park. Well, it was only normal for them to be excited.

"What beach are we going to?" Mei asked

"And what amusement park?" Peter asked.

"We don't know, we'll just go to which ever beach we agree on," Arthur replied

"Is anyone else coming? Like friends or something?"

"Well, Jett did say that he and his younger siblings might be here by tomorrow. They aren't sure though,"

Jett was Arthur and Peter's cousin. He and his younger siblings had always dropped by every six months or so for the past two years. He would always call in advance, but due to the time differences between where they lived, and the fact that Jett could not seem to understand timezones, no one in the family ever knew exactly when he and his siblings would arrive.

"Who's Jett?" Kiku asked

"Our cousin. Don't worry, he's nice. Well, he is. His pet koala, isn't"

"He has a pet koala?!" Mei exclaimed. There were stars in her eyes.

"Yeah, don't even ask me how he gets that thing onto planes, I swear, it's pure evil"

"Evil? Why do you say that?"

"I don't really like talking about it," Both Arthur and Peter shuddered slightly.

"Okay, so they said they might be here by tomorrow. Does that mean they might be here tonight?"Yao asked

"Yes, there's a chance," Arthur replied "Why do you ask?"

"Well, since me, Kiku and Mei have moved in, you don't have any extra rooms"

"Well, that can be arranged. Even on their usual visits, one of them sleeps on the couch."

"How would we arrange it?"

"Well, one of them is a girl, about Mei's age, so the two could share a room. The others are three boys, one of which is slightly older than Peter and Kiku, so they can share a room" Arthur thought for awhile " I can't think of anything for the other two though"

"Well, me and you could share a room, aru."

"Huh?!"

"Yeah, I could sleep on the floor or in a cot by your bed, aru"

"Um, well, yes, okay. So I'll give Jett a call, and tell him the sleeping arrangements," Arthur left the room, and you could hear him speaking to Jett on the phone in the other room.

The children excused themselves from the room, and quickly rushed to the attic. The kids had dusted the attic and put in some beanbag chairs and games, it was like their secret headquarters or something, since they never spoke about what they did up there to anyone. Not there older brothers. Not their school friends. No one.

0o0Kids0o0

As everyone settled down in the attic, multiple objects were dumped in a pile on the floor. Kiku had put down two different drawings, Peter had put down some pictures of random items, and Mei had put down picture of Arthur and Yao together.

"Kiku! What did you draw?" Peter asked.

"This," Kiku picked up the two drawings. One was of Yao and Arthur kissing, with a large heart around it. The second was a group picture of Arthur,Yao,Peter,Kiku and Mei. Arthur was labelled 'Dad' Yao was labelled 'Mom' Peter was labelled 'Big brother' Kiku was labelled 'Me' and Mei was labelled as 'Little sister'

"Good! You labelled it just like we planned. We just have to stick the kiss one on the ceiling of Arthur's room, and put the family picture on the fridge with a magnet," Peter said, holding up the pencil drawings

"I took all the pictures of them doing things together!" Mei said. She picked up the pictures she had taken with the old camera they had found in the attic. One picture was of Arthur and Yao cooking together, and the other was of the two leaning on each other after they had stayed up late watching movies on a Saturday night. There were many other pictures of them doing other things.

"And I got picture's of things they like, we can use this to our advantage, such as telling Arthur to do something that Yao likes, or something like that!" Peter said.

"Yeah! So, do you think we have enough pictures for the scrapbook?" Mei asked

"Maybe, One sec" Peter opened one of the drawers of one of the dressers that was stored in the attic, and pulled out a scrapbook. It was already full of group pictures and pictures of Yao and Arthur.

"Almost, we still need a few pages. These pictures will fill up two pages," Peter and Mei started arranging the pictures. Peter took out a sharpie and wrote captions to each picture, in a fancy writing.

"We're almost half-way there! Look at this picture, see, it looks like they're about to kiss!" Mei said pointing to one of the pictures. Arthur and Yao had fallen on top of each other and their faces were extremely close to one another, and both were blushing deeply. "I was lucky to have gotten this one! They almost caught me!"

"You did good MeiMei! When we show them this, they'll probably be a couple already!"

"And they might have contacted the stork, right?"

"The stork?" Kiku asked

"Yeah, the stork! You see, when people love each other, they contact the stork, then after a while, the stork contacts them back, and the people travel around the world and they get their child from the stork!" Mei explained Peter's story to Kiku

"Okay then. So we'll post the drawings later, and show them the scrapbook later," Kiku said

"Yep!" Peter said happily. The kids kept chatting as they planned out everything they would do on the beach day. And on the day after that.

**A/N So, two chapters in one day, epic right? So next chapter is beach day, and after that is amusement park day. I delayed the beach day because I really _really_ wanted to add Australia. And here's a name key for NEXT chapter**

**Jett: Australia**

**Riley: Hutt River**

**Paula: Wy**

**Kiwi: New Zealand**


	4. Beach Day

**A/N New chapter, and (Finally) Beach day! So yeah.**

**And, also I know this story has been progressing fast (Like really fast) but don't worry, later on, the updates will get longer, and there will be a slightly bigger time gap between updates**

**Also, I decided to add this, so people don't get confused with the ages in this chapter.**

**Arthur: 25, was 23 when he gained guardianship over Peter**

**Yao: 24**

**Peter: 12**

**Kiku: 11**

**Mei: 9**

**Jett: 25**

**Kiwi: 22**

**Riley: 15**

**Paula: 10**

** So, on with the story!**

**0o0o0**

It was about three in the morning when the house phone rang. Arthur was first to react, knowing that his cousin had probably just arrived in town, and didn't think about the fact that everyone would be asleep by now.

When he answered the phone, he instantly heard his cousins loud voice, and arguing in the background.

"Hey! Me, Riley and Paula are in a taxi heading to your place right now!" Jett said happily

"What about Kiwi? You didn't ditch him at the last airport like last time, did you?"

"No, he had something really important going on at his college, so he couldn't come,"

"Okay, I guess I'll go wake up everyone. How long 'till you arrive?"

"About fifteen minutes or so. See ya!" Jett hung up, and the last thing Arthur heard was Jett yelling at Riley to stop hitting Paula.

"Well, I can't just let everyone sleep, when Jett's gonna wake them up anyways, when he arrives" Arthur mumbled to himself.

He woke up Peter first, then Peter went to wake up Mei and Kiku while Arthur woke up Yao.

"When are they arriving, aru?" Yao asked groggily

"In about ten minutes, that's how long you have to make yourself look decent" In an instant Yao and Mei were off to their rooms. Kiku slowly walked to his room.

Arthur himself went to go brush his hair and change from Pjs to a shirt and trousers.

0o0

Everyone had just finished getting dressed when Jett burst in the house. Arthur really regretted telling Jett where the key was hidden.

"Hey! You finally came to visit!" Peter said happily.

"It's been a while hasn't it?" Jett said. He glanced to Yao, Mei and Kiku, "Are you the people Arthur told me about?"

"Yes, you're Jett, right?" Yao responded

"Yep, these are my young siblings, Riley and Paula" Jett grabbed Paula and Riley and hugged them. Both mumbled something and freed themselves from his grasp.

"I'm Yao. These are my younger sibling Mei and Kiku," Yao put either of his hands on each of the kids' shoulders.

"Nice to meet you. I bet Paula's glad that there's another girl here for once,"

"Well, it's not my fault that I'm the _only_ girl in the family." Paula said.

"I know how you feel! I've never had a girl to hang out with!" Mei said

"Really?"

"Yeah, I bet we're going to be awesome friends! Come on, let me show you to the room we're sharing" Mei grabbed Paula's hand and dragged her to their room. Mei seemed to be quite awake for having woken up so early. Peter was quick to grab Riley and drag him to their shared room, even though Riley seemed to be protesting. Kiku quickly ran after the two other boys, as if to make sure Peter wasn't terrorizing Riley.

0o0o Next day o0o0

To say that the 'younger' kids (as Riley had dubbed everyone younger than him) were excited to go to the beach was an understatement.

Since there were eight of them, they had rented a mini van for a short time. All the kids were seated in the back, but since there were only two front seats, Jett had to sit in the back. He didn't seem to mind though.

When they arrived at the beach, almost everyone was out in a heart beat. Peter and Mei were in the water quickly and splashing each other while calling to the others to join them, while the others stared and wondered how they had gotten in the water so fast.

Arthur and Yao started to set up their stuff and almost everyone else joined Peter and Mei in the water.

"There aren't very many people at the beach today," Kiku noticed. The beach only had them, and a few other groups of people. Usually, there were dozens of families and even more college students.

"That's odd, I wonder what's going on?" Peter said

"Maybe every one decided to go to the amusement park today," Paula said

"Yeah, maybe."

The kids went back to splashing around in the water until the adults called them over for lunch.

0o0

"The beach is quite empty today" Arthur said

"We've noticed" Riley said

"But it's a perfectly nice day, aru" Yao remarked

"We were thinking that maybe everyone went to the amusement park," Paula told them

"Maybe, but it probably doesn't matter, it's not like there are sharks here" Arthur said.

"I remember when I went into that shark cage thing when you visited. Remember?" Jett said

"Yes, and you tried to convince the people who worked there to let Peter and Riley try, right?"

"Yeah, it's not like it was dangerous or anything. They were just being boring"

"Jett, you do know there are reasons things are '18 and older' right?"

"Yeah, so kids don't het hurt,"

"Yeah, and shark cages are mostly 18 and older, so it wasn't safe to let Riley and Peter go,"

"But the shark cage was perfectly safe!"

"No it wasn't,"

"Whatever. You keep your opinions to yourself. Kiwi thought it was great when he tried it,"

"You let Kiwi try it?!"

"Yeah, he seemed kinda shaken up after it. I don't know why though," The two continued to talk (Well Arthur pointed out things Jett did that were dangerous, and Jett just said he was having fun, or that Arthur was being boring)

0o0o0

As soon as everyone was home, a large argument broke out over what they should have for dinner.

"Why don't we just order some pizza or something!" Peter yelled over the chaos. Everyone turned and looked at him. That was the _one_ option they hadn't considered.

Well, at least the fighting had stopped, even though it wasn't the best meal.

**A/N OHMYGODD I'M SO SORRY. I'm 100% sure I made everyone OOC this chapter ;.; I'm so horrible at writing beach days**

** Okay, not enough England x China. Too much Australia. He's leaving in a chapter or so. Also, since Australia is here, there might be moments when it mentions some childhood memories of when Jett and Arthur saw each other. Since Arthur came from a very abusive family, and had many aunts and uncles, to keep suspicion down, they visited family every once and in a while, and acted as a family.**

** So yeah.**

**~Bye~**


	5. Amusement Park

**A/N Hey guys, today is amusement park day. So after this chapter Australia is leaving (*sobs*)**

** Meh, anyways I'm thinking ahead. I might add in some tragedy later on.**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

**0o0o0**

It seemed that today, everyone was twice as excited to go to the amusement park than they were to go to the beach.

"I wanna go on the roller coaster!" Peter yelled

"I want to go on the merry-go-round!" Mei cried out

"Kids, calm down ,aru. We can go on any ride you want" Yao told them

"Yay! And we can get sweets too, right?"

"Of course, but not too many, aru"

"Okay! Let'sgolet'sgolet'sgo!"

"Wait a bit, aru"

0o0o

When they arrived at the amusement park, things did not go well. Peter was dragging Arthur towards the roller coaster, Mei and Kiku were attempting to sneak away to go to the merry-go-round, and Paula and Riley were trying to drag Jett to the house of horrors.

"Why don't we just all agree on something?" Jett asked, ripping his hands out of his younger siblings' grip.

"Has that ever really worked?" Arthur asked

"No,"

"Exactly. So, why don't we split up?"

"Okay! Me, Peter and Kiku can all go together"! Mei said happily

"Shouldn't you bring an adult?"

"Nah, we'll be totally fine! And it's not like we haven't been here before, right?"

"Okay then,"

"Well, me and my siblings can go together!" Jett said

"Okay, well I guess me and Yao can go together,"

"Okay, bye!" Mei, Peter and Kiku quickly ran off, in the direction of the rides built for 'thrill-seekers'

Jett, Riley and Paula were gone fast pretty too, going towards the haunted house.

"Well, what do you want to do, aru?" Yao asked Arthur

"How about those game stands?"

"Sure, aru"

0o0 Mei, Peter and Kiku 0o0

The three kids watched from a 'safe' distance while their older brothers headed towards the games stands.

"What do you think will happen?" Mei asked

"Maybe Arthur will get Yao a stuffed animal! That's a thing couples do, right?" Peter asked.

"Yeah! Watch now! They're going to a stand!" Mei pointed to Arthur and Yao, who were headed to a stand.

The three watched, until someone taped Peter's shoulder.

"Paula! Riley! What're you doing here?" Peter asked his cousins.

"What have you been doing? We want to know." Paula told him

"What about Jett?"

"We ditched him in the House of Horrors" Riley said.

"Fine we'll tell you. What do you want to know?"

"Why people have moved into your house, and why you guys have been watching Yao and Arthur. Don't think we didn't see the drawings."

"Well, I'll start from the beginning. But after this, you leave unless you want to help."

"Okay"

"Well, a few months ago, me and Arthur met Mei, Kiku and Yao at a park. Arthur and Yao started talking, and we noticed. We watched them for a while, and also noticed that they seemed to like each other. Like, like each other a lot. So we started planning to bring them together. After a few months, Yao, Mei and Kiku had started staying at our place a lot since their landlord was being mean, so Arthur told them they could move in with us, so after a while, they did. So me, Mei and Kiku have been planning to get them together. Kiku draws pictures of them and stuff, and me and Mei have made them come closer. And yeah, that's the short form"

"Okay then. How successful have you been so far?"

"That depends on how today goes. Now watch." The five started watching Yao and Arthur interact. After a while, it seemed Arthur had won something. The owner of the game stand handed him a stuffed panda, which Arthur gave to Yao, a large blush covering his face. Yao didn't notice, and quickly hugged him. After that both were blushing.

"Did you see that?!" Mei asked/yelled.

"Yeah, see I told you that coming to the amusement park would be a good idea!" Peter said, the two high-fived and grinned madly.

"Since we've seen what we wanted, do you want to go on a ride now?"

"Yeah!" The two ran off, towards a roller coaster.

"Are they even allowed to go on that ride without an adult?" Riley asked

"No," Kiku answered.

**A/N Sorry for not updating in forever by the way, also this chapter, and maybe the next chapter or two might seem to revolve around the kids, but don't worry, it's all part of the story.**

**Also, some romantic actions between England and China ;D**


	6. The power is out, the iPhone is in!

**A/N Since the last chapter was really short, I'm going to make this one longer (I hope)**

**Also, this chapter idea came from something that actually happened (But slightly different)**

0o0o0o

Peter, Mei and Kiku were currently running home because they had been at the park when a storm had started.

They were almost home when Mei tripped on something and scrapped her knee.

"Is it bleeding?" Peter asked, kneeling down next to her. He couldn't really tell, she was wearing some dark pink stockings.

"I think so. What did I trip on?" Mei told him. She rolled up her stockings and looked at her knee. She had been in much worse pain. Her parents had been killed in a car crash, and she had been in the car. She had a few scars to show.

"Guys, we should get home" Kiku said

"Yeah" The other two agreed. Peter helped Mei up. They were about to leave when Peter said,

"Hey what's this?" He picked up a rectangular object and turned in over, "Guys, I think I just found an Iphone,"

"Huh?"

"Yeah, look" Peter handed the phone to Kiku who gasped.

"What kind of person looses an Iphone and doesn't notice?"

"I don't know. Whoever did is probably gone," They were the only ones of the street. No one else was walking, and there were barely any cars going around.

"We can check it out more when we get home, now come on! I can hear thunder!"

0o0o0o0

"What happened to your knee, aru?!" Yao exclaimed when he saw Mei's knee. It had a large scrap from about the knee cap to a few centimetres above her mid-shin. It was very bloody, but Mei had managed to keep her socks and shoes clean. The same thing couldn't be said about her stockings, which were covered in blood, and had a large rip.

"I tripped on something and scraped my knee."

"Let me get the medical supplies, aru" Yao rushed out of the room and came back a few minutes later with a first aid kit.

First, he washed off the blood, after that he disinfected it , then bandaged it up.

"There, all better, aru"

"Thanks! Also, we found an Iphone, but it's kinda wet, do you know how to dry it?"

"An iphone?!" Arthur and Yao yelled at the same time.

"Yeah, Kiku has it,"

"I do," Kiku took the iphone out of his pocket and handed it to Yao, who stared at it for a while.

"What kind of person doesn't notice when they loose an iphone, aru?!"

"We don't know. But do you think we could try it out?" Peter asked.

"I read somewhere that putting an electrical device in a bowl of rice dries it out," Arthur said. They took out some rice, put in a bowl and put the iphone in it.

"How long will it take to dry out?!"

"I don't know, a day or two maybe,"

"I wonder if it'll actually work? That would be cool!" Peter started ranting about what they might be able to do on the iphone, when the power went out.

"Oh great! One moment, I'll go get the flashlights," Arthur said. You could hear him leaving, and coming back a few minutes later, flashing a light into the room. He gave everyone a flashlight.

"Do you think the storm caused it, aru?" Yao asked.

"Most likely."

"What do we do now?!" Peter yelled. He did not like power outages. There was nothing to do without power.

"Yeah, what will we do?" Mei asked

"Well, when I was younger, when there were power outages, the whole family would just set up beds in the basement and spend the day telling horror stories," Yao said.

"Really? Why did it stop when we were younger born?" Kiku asked

"Well, it only started when I was about twelve, aru. Since you guys were so young when everything happen, I guess you never actually experienced it,"

"Does it have to be horror stories though?" Mei asked.

"Not unless everyone wants to tell horror stories, aru. Now, why don't we actually do something, aru"

"Okay!" The three children sprinted off , probably to go to the basement.

0o0o0

The basement was nothing impressive. In was quite small, with only the main room, a bathroom and a walk-in closet.

In the main room, there was only a couch, an old fashioned TV, a rocking chair, and a large pile of blankets, along with a scratchy wool rug.

"Come on, let's build a fort!" Peter said, grabbing the blankets. Everyone agreed and started building a fort out of blankets and pillows. Arthur got some chairs from the dining room to make the fort bigger and sturdier.

After a bit they were done the fort, it was big enough for the five of them to sit down in it comfortably, and still had some room.

"Who wants to tell a story first?" Kiku asked, when everyone was settled down. No one answered.

After a few minutes Arthur spoke up.

"I guess I'll go. Is anyone uncomfortable with a horror story?"

"No! I don't want a horror story!" Mei said

"Okay. How about a pirate story?" The children all agreed and smiled. They seemed quite interested to hear a pirate story. Well, Peter had already heard some before, he just really liked them.

Arthur started , "Long ago, a fierce pirate captain sailed the seven seas. His crew was one of the best around! The captain, his cabin boy, and the three other pirates were all strong enough to fight off twenty men!" The children giggled as Arthur used large hand gestures. "Although the crew were few, everyone feared them! No one dared attack their ship! Now you may be wondering who this crew was, and I shall explain. The captain, Captain Kirkland was a strong man, who was an expert with a sword and scared off anyone! His cabin boy was a young boy by the name of Peter! Now, even though most cabin boys were thought to be weak, this one wasn't! He could fight off men twice his size and age with ease! The three others were all very strong too, of course. The eldest was a young man named Yao. He was almost as fierce as the captain, and his name was known all over the main land! The second eldest was a teenage named Kiku. He was always in the crowsnest, looking for enemy ships. He had a keen eye, and always noticed the enemy ship before the enemy noticed them. The youngest of the bunch was a young girl named Mei. Most men believed having a lady on ship was bad luck, but she only brought good luck! She could fight just as well as any man in any other crew of pirates!" Arthur went on, explaining everything about the crew of pirates. They were all laughing and giggling at his grand hand movements, and how he explained that they had defeated even the fabled Bad Touch Pirates (Which seemed to be based off of some of Arthur's co-workers he wasn't too fond of)

When he finished his story, Yao started telling one about a brave woman in Ancient China. After that Kiku started telling one about magical creatures that were only visible to certain people. Mei told one about a magical royal family (Which was a bit odd)and Peter told one about a group of friends who saved the world.

By the time the power had come back on, Arthur was just beginning his second story.

"Can we still sleep done here? Please?" Peter and Mei begged, it was already a bit late, around nine at night. They had stopped once to eat some dinner (Which was sandwiches prepared quickly in the dark kitchen) and stopped a second time when Mei fell asleep, but woke up thirty minutes later.

"I guess so, but if you wake me up at the ungodly hours of the morning, I can bet Captain Kirkland will punish all three of you!" Arthur joked. Mei and Peter giggled at nodded.

Soon everyone was settled down in a sleeping position and they started drifting off to sleep.

0o0o Three AM o0o0

Arthur woke up and felt something warm cuddling his side. He turned his head and noticed it was Yao. Apparently his slight shift had awoken him.

"Ah! Sorry for that, I didn't know and-" Yao started panicking, but was still quiet enough not to wake up the children.

"Don't worry about it, it's okay." Arthur said

"Ah, okay, aru. We should go back to sleep,"

"Yeah,"

With that, both went back to sleep. Without noticing it, Yao cuddled up to Arthur again. Neither noticed, and if they did, they didn't care.

**A/N So yeah, new chapter. This one is the longest I've written (Well I think so anyways)**

** I added a bit of 'romance' in here. The next few chapters (Until the ending, in about six or seven chapters.) will be a lot more romantic, But I'm not adding any lemon, sorry. If you can figure out why I added Peter telling Mei about adoption in the first chapter and why it'll be big in the next about four chapters, I'll love you forever (It's pretty obvious though, so it'll be pretty simple**


End file.
